Generation 4 (Pokemon Platinum)
Generation 4 (Pokemon Platinum) began on Saturday, May 3rd at 12:00AM EST/4:00AM GMT. It is the generation being played after Gen 3.5 (Randomized FireRed). Generation 4 ended on May 20, 2014 after the defeat of the Sinnoh Elite Four and champion Cynthia. History Platinum began much like any TPP does, getting lost in the opening sequence for several minutes and deleting several potential characters. Eventually the Chat settled on a Boy named nqpppnl, quickly nicknamed Napoleon . Napoleon's starter was a Chimchar who went unnamed, though Chimchar would last only 12 hours in the Party before being released as part of the Second Great PC War. It's unclear if this release was driven by Trolls, or if the Chat simply didn't care enough to save her. The first major stalling point in the game was facing Galactic Commander Mars, stalling the game for several hours of grinding. Not long after, Galactic Commander Jupiter stalled the game for nearly 24 hours and threatened to ignite another PC War in efforts to defeat her. When faced with a mandatory PC Trip to deposit someone in exchange for a Togepi, the Chat tried and failed to put Mail on their team to deposit Betadoof . Instead, Alphadoof wound up deposited instead. The Togepi, KK Roy, would go on to spend the game traveling between the Party, Daycare, and PC, sparking artwork of his Daycare and PresChool days. The game proceeded normally until obtaining the Surf HM and reaching the furthest they could go without teaching it. Their Bidoof, stopped from evolving by Trolls, was unable to learn it. This triggered a multi-day event known as the Troll Wars as Chat tried desperately to evolve Bidoof. Eventually, they put mail on their team except for Bidoof, and went to get one of their Bibarel out of the PC. In the process, Bidoof was released by accident and the mob fled the PC rather than try to withdraw a Bibarel. Within an hour they had captured a wild Bibarel, the run was back on! The final great stoppage in gameplay was attempting to defeat Cyrus in the Distortion World (also called Dongstortion World for the laughs). It took nearly four days to take down Cyrus' diverse party and advanced AI, not to mention clearing the the Distortion World's Maze. During this time, the Chat experienced their first total Game Crash. The reset deleting 23 Pokemon and one Egg, replacing Bloody Sunday as the most Pokemon lost in a single day. Finally, after beating Cyrus and failing to capture Giratina, the Chat headed toward their final badge and the Elite 4. At 17D 11:38:00, only about 24 hours after their first attempt, Cynthia was defeated on Attempt #49 and the game came to an end. Viewership Viewership started high, near Emerald levels, reaching a high of 7701 viewers at launch. Viewership stayed stubbornly high for much of the playthrough, at nearly 3000 viewers. It was not until the first extended downtime for Pokemon Stadium that viewership began to decline. During the attempts to evolve Bidoof to learn Surf, viewership cratered to its final levels of around 1500 during peak hours, around 1000 at off hours. At the end of Platinum (Cynthia's defeat) viewership hit around 3200 viewers. Despite numerous long downtimes near the end of the game, viewership rarely went under 1000, the floor for TwitchPlaysPokemon could have been found. Major Events *The Second Great PC War *The Troll Wars *Platinum Game Crash Hall of Fame *Sunshine *Agent 006 *Solareon *Moonbat *Bronzong *Sunbrella Lore Category:Generation 4